1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel suspension systems for motor vehicles and more specifically an independent suspension system with a transversely extending torsion member for the rear wheels of a motor vehicle employing a front wheel drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspension systems for rear, non-driven wheels of motor vehicles which employ semi-independent pivotally mounted control arms for supporting the wheels and a torsion member extending transversely between the control arms are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,224, issued Oct. 23, 1973 is exemplary of these prior art systems. The rear wheel suspension system of the present invention is directed at improving the known prior art systems in certain respects such as economy of manufacture, steering characteristics, and strength and reliability of the wheel supporting structure.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a highly economically producible rear wheel suspension system for a motor vehicle of the type having a pair of control arms pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame and rotatively supporting the wheels, having a torsion member extending transversely between the control arms.
It is another object to provide in the suspension system a transverse torsion member configured to permit achieving a desired understeer characteristic in the vehicle.
It is yet another object to provide in the suspension system a wheel support apparatus having improved strength and reliability characteristics.
According to one feature of the invention a rear wheel suspension system is provided in which a simple U-shaped channel member is employed as the transversely extending torsion member, being positioned longitudinally intermediate the ends of the pivotally mounted control arms.
According to another feature the transverse torsion member is positioned such that its shear center is above the pivotal axis of the control arms without positioning the torsion member itself above the pivotal axis to produce a desired understeer effect in the vehicle.
According to yet another feature an improved wheel support apparatus is provided which includes improved means for effecting attachment to the control arms whereby strength and reliability of the assembly is improved over prior art systems.